Things Change
by Jesus-is-my-Savior
Summary: Kelsi went away for three years. Somehting happened while she was away. It haunts her dreams and scares her and everyone around and they don't even know yet. Things change! Jelsi
1. The Library

High School Musical

Kelsi sat on her bed and sighed a sigh of relief. She was glad to be home. For the past three years she had been sent to a boarding school. She was torn away from all her friends and especially Jason. She knew it but she loved Jason, but when she left. They fell apart. They didn't write each other or call. She didn't even know if he still went to East High.

_I hope Jason still likes me when he sees me. Three years and I can't believe I might see him again. I can't wait to see Gabi and Troy. Sharpay and Ryan had moved according to Taylor. I'm so glad. Chad was probably the same guy._

She walked down the street to the bus stop where Gabi and Taylor stood chatting. She listened in to what they were talking about for a few moments because they still hadn't noticed her standing there.

"Have I become invisible?" She said sarcastically. A smile spread across both of their faces.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" The both squealed as they gave her hugs and began asking her questions. "When did you get back?" Gabi asked.

"Late last night. I can't wait to see the rest of the guys." The entire bus ride Kelsi spent answering their questions. We shuffled off the bus and went strait to homeroom, where Troy, Chad, and Jason were. They were all breathless when Kelsi walked in. Mrs. Darbus didn't let them even say hi. Kelsi sat down next to Jason and Gabi. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she looked at him. His eyes were the same and so was his smile.

After homeroom everyone talked before their classes started. Once again Kelsi answered a million questions.

"Hey…" Jason and she were finally alone.

"Hey…" It was kinda akward. "Listen I have to tell you something." Kelsi just nodded. "I have a…girlfriend. I didn't think we'd ever see each other again." Kelsi couldn't speak for a moment her heart was breaking.

"Oh…um…good. I'm happy for you. Really I am." He smiled and then the bell rang. Kelsi ran into the girl's bathroom and cried her eyes out. No one heard her thankfully. She didn't want to explain. She dried her eyes and realized she had missed one of her classes.

"Oh great. I just got back and I'm already gonna be grounded." She sighed and left the bathroom looking at her reflection once more. It was free period and she headed for the music room to write a song. She got there and the music room was being used. To her surprise Jason sat in there playing the guitar and singing. He was wonderful.

_Why didn't he tell me? Then again we're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore._

Kelsi sighed as she walked to her next class. She listened to the boring history lectures and avoided her friends the rest of the day.

School ended and Kelsi walked home alone. Her cell phone rang and she answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, I wanted to check on you. You seemed distant at school and you avoided everyone all day. What's up?" Jason sounded worried.

"I'm just a little distracted."

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah."

"Well I got to go I'm meeting Jenna at the park." Kelsi didn't even say good bye she just hung up. She had more on her mind then just Jason. Something had happened while she was at the boarding school and only her parents knew. They promised not to say anything about what happened.

That night Kelsi's dreams were once again haunted. She had nightmares every night since the incident.

_Kelsi sat in her old dorm talking with her best friend Kelly. Kelly's boyfriend had just broken up with her to go out with Kelsi. Kelsi sat on Kelly's bed and Kelly sat on her bed for some strange reason._

"_Hey, I turned that creep down."_

"_But you like him why would you do that. I didn't." Kelsi sighed._

"_I know, but right now I'm still getting over someone."_

"_Jason?" Kelsi nodded and Kelly smiled._

"_Don't worry. You'll see him again and you'll pick up where you left off." At that moment the lights turned off. Kelsi heard Kelly scream. The lights flickered back on and Kelly was gone. There was blood all over the room._

Kelsi screamed as she bolted awake. She had only been a sleep for 30 minutes and she knew she wasn't getting back to sleep. She never did after the nightmares, but normally they came later on into the night.

The next morning Kelsi still hadn't fallen asleep she went to school zoned. She was barley aware of her surroundings.

"Are you OK?" Jason asked as he walked with me to homeroom.

"Just tired. I had a long night." Jason sighed and Kelsi sat at her desk. She ignored everyone and skipped lunch. She went to the library and tried to fall asleep. She quickly did and once again nightmares haunted her.

_She was running in the park. The sun had set and there wasn't a moon. Clouds were in the sky. Out of breath Kelsi stopped and looked behind her she was trying to find out if he was still following her._

"_I didn't want her. I wanted you. You should have said yes and that's why I want you dead." He paused as he walked closer. You're next Kelsi Nelson."_

Kelsi was shaking and crying in her sleep. She woke up to Jason shaking her.

"Kels, you OK?" He looked pale and panicked. She couldn't say anything she just kept crying. He calmed her down. She stopped crying and began to breathe again. "Kels what happened?!?!?!"

"He's coming for me. He wanted me." Kelsi was in shock as she looked towards Jason.

"Who Kels, who? Who's after you?" He was shaking her, but she couldn't hear him.

"He wants me dead." Her voice was shaky.

"Let me take you home." Jason helped her up and they left the school. She flinched at every little noise.

**Jason's POV**

What could have scared her so much? Jason had never seen her like that. He stayed with her while she waited for her Mom to get home from work.

_Who is he? Why does he want her dead? What happened at that boarding school that she's hiding? _

She fell asleep for a little while and she tossed and turned, but no crying or screaming. He took that as a good sign.

_I love you Kelsi Nelson, I just never thought I'd see you again. I'm breaking up with Jenna tonight and am planning on asking you out tomorrow. I was hesitant earlier, but now I know. I'm worried._

**Please review. Hope you like the story. I'm sorry if the beginning was a bit boring. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Bad Days

**Bad Days**

Jason sat on the couch with Kelsi. She was still shaking in her sleep, but she wasn't screaming or crying. Her brown hair was put up in a hat once again. Kelsi's Mom walked in the door and explained what happened. She told him what happened at the school and how her friend was taken. Kelsi woke up and Jason went back into the room.

"Hey…"

"Hey, listen we need to talk." Kelsi nodded.

"Your Mom told me what happened. She told me about your friend at boarding school. I'm here for you Kels. You should know that." Kelsi burst into tear again.

"Thanks Jase." Kelsi was trying so hard to stay calm. Jason held her as she cried. Jason wanted to kiss her so bad, but he had to break up with Jenna first. He didn't want to be a cheater.

"I'd better go. Call me later when you calm down. We can talk more." Kelsi nodded and watched Jason leave. He walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. He walked back to his house and his mother looked furious.

"I know. You want to know why I missed most of my classes. You know Kelsi Nelson; well she fell asleep in the Library when she was supposed to be in lunch. I found her crying and screaming in her sleep. She woke up and kept crying. I took her home and sat with her till her Mom got home from work."

"I'm still upset, but I'll let it slide. Next time call home and tell why you were missing classes." Jason nodded and headed up stairs to his room. He dialed Chad's number. On the second ring Chad answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Chad, its Jason."

"Hey man is everything alright? You missed most of your classes."

"Sort of, I had to take Kelsi home and sit with her till her Mom got back." There was a pause over the phone. "Did you know that one of Kelsi's friends from the boarding school was kidnapped? That's why she came back. Her parents wanted her close. She has terrible nightmares and doesn't get much sleep."

"No. Wow that's freaky, is she going to be alright?"

"She is if I have anything to say about it." Jason smiled and Chad laughed. "Is coach mad I missed practice?"

"He's furious dude. No one has been concentrating because we haven't known where you were. Since you missed classes we thought something happened to you." Jason took out his Algebra homework and began searching for a pencil.

"Good thing I called then huh?"

"Yeah. I gotta go coach is getting mad. I only left practice to get a drink of water and he's yelling so. Bye."

"Bye." Jason hung up and started yesterday's homework.

Once he finished he took out his cell phone and called Troy.

"Hello." Troy answered on the second ring.

"Hey."

"Chad told me. I'm sorry. Tell Kelsi we're all there for her. She our friend and she can depend on us."

"I will. Do you want to go on a double date with Kelsi and Gabi tomorrow night?"

"Sure, but I thought you were going out with Jenna. In about an hour she's going to be very disappointed." Jason smiled.

"Well good luck man." Jason sat on his bed pulling him shoes on.

"Is your Dad mad?"

"Oh yeah! He's furious that you missed practice, but he didn't fully grasp the thought of Kelsi and her friend. It hasn't hit him yet. Just relax and don't worry he'll cool down soon.

**Kelsi's POV**

Kelsi sat on her bed listening to music. She was depressed. As memories of Kelly ran though her mind she cried.

_Blood was all over the room. Kelsi screamed and ran out the door. She called 911 and the police showed up quickly. The ambulance and fire truck arrive moments later. She was hysterical. They tried asking her questions but she was in shock and couldn't answer them. _

"_Ms. Nelson we need you to talk to us."_

"_I told there wasn't anything I could do or see. The lights flashed off and then I heard her scream. When the lights turned back on she was gone and blood was all over the place. I should have done something."_

"_Kelsi now is not the time to start blaming yourself." Kelsi turned and saw Tim standing behind her. He had blood running down his shirt._

"_What happened?" Tim fell to the ground._

"_He was surprised to see me in the park. He shot me and now I'm here." Tim began gasping for air. The paramedics started taking care of him and took him away in the ambulance. Kelsi had dated Tim, but they were just friends, but they both had feeling for each other. The cops raced over to the park and I rode to the hospital with the principle._

Kelsi cried and cried on her bed. She really liked Tim, more then she liked Jason and she'd make sure that Jason knew that, but she loved Jason and she knew it. Tears fell uncontrollably and once again Kelsi found herself in the bathroom vomiting.

**Please Review. I wanted to make sure this is clear. This story is rated T for violence. If you haven't guessed already. Please review. I need at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I update it. **


	3. Phones Calls

**Phone Calls**

Kelsi didn't sleep at all that night she just prayed. She prayed all night long. The next morning she got up and went to school. She avoided Jason and the rest of the gang. She fell asleep in Algebra and U.S History. Kelsi's phone rang as she walked in the hallway to her next class.

"Hello."

"Hey Kels."

"What's up Jase?"

"I was just calling to check on you and ask you out to dinner tonight, a double date with Troy and Gabi." Her heart skipped a beat.

"I thought you were going out with Jenna?"

"I broke up with her last night. I already talked to Troy he's up for it if you are. HE wanted me to tell you we're all there for you Kels. We're you friends, you can depend on us." Kelsi's eyes filled with tears. They only knew half the story. Not even her family knows the whole story. Kelsi's phone beeped. "Hey Jase I have another call. I'll call you back in a few moments. This is important."

"OK, bye."

"Bye." Kelsi She answered the other call. "Hey Kelly."

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm moving to Albuquerque and I'm going to East High." Kelsi nearly screamed.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Jason asked me out. We're going out tonight. I was actually on the phone with him when you called."

"I'm so happy for you."

"So when do you get here?"

"Tomorrow morning!"

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm not telling. You'll find out tomorrow. Your Mom already knows we're coming. Well I gotta go good luck with Jason tonight. I want details."

"Oh don't worry you'll get them. Kell I'm so glad you're alive."

"It's thanks to you. The first thing I want to do with you is go to Tim's grave. I have something I want to say and want you there."

"Don't worry, we'll go."

"Thanks." Tim's family was in Albuquerque so they buried him here. She didn't tell her friends when she came in for his funeral. So they didn't know she was there. "Bye."

"Bye." Kelsi hung up the phone with tears of joy and sadness in her eyes. She had visited Tim's grave everyday since she had gotten back. She missed him. After class she called Jason.

"Hey Kels."

"Hey Jase, I can't wait till tonight. Guess what?"

"What?"

"My friend Kelly is moving to Albuquerque."

"You mean the friend that was kidnapped. I thought she died?"

"No she's alive and you'll get to meet her. She's my best friend."

"I'm so glad she's alive. I thought she was dead. So things turned out alright after it. Everyone turned out ok." Kelsi wanted to tell him about Tim, but didn't want to talk about him right now. Kelsi's head began to hurt.

"Not exactly, my friend was shot and killed. He died in the hospital after surgery. I was talking to him when he died."

"Oh Kels, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. Kelly and I are going to his grave first thing tomorrow. You're welcome to join us, but it's not going to be very fun."

"I'll come for support."

"Thanks. I got to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Kels. Call at anytime if you need me. I don't care if I get detention for having my cell phone ring. I just want to be there for you. I love you."

"Bye."

"Bye." It didn't hit her until after she hung up what he said. She couldn't help but smile.

Kelly called again that afternoon and they were talking about things they were going to do. It had only been two months since Kelly was kidnapped, but she had completely recovered. She doesn't even care anymore, beside the fact that Tim died. It affected Kelsi more the Kelly.

Kelsi ran around her room looking for a dress and putting her makeup on. Once she was ready she waited down stairs for Jason to show up.

They met Troy and Gabi at the movie theater and watched a chick flick. After the movie they went to dinner. They went to a local restaurant. Dinner was peaceful and after wards. Jason and Kelsi went for a walk in the park alone. Troy had to get home so He took Gabi home and left.

"Jason thanks for tonight. I needed it."

"You're welcome. Can I ask you something about Tim?"

"Sure."

"Did you like him more then a friend?" She hesitated, but nodded.

"We dated for a while and then broke up a year before he died. We were best friends and we both cared for each other still, but were too stubborn to admit it." He smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I love you Kelsi." She wanted to say the same, but it was hard. She didn't answer. "You don't have to reply. I can wait." Kelsi just smiled and held his hand as they walked through the park.

That night Kelsi cried herself to sleep the memories of what happened the night Kelly was taken were overbearing.

**Jason's POV**

Jason sat on his bed thanking the Lord for a great night. Tomorrow he was getting up early and taking Kelsi to the airport to pick up her friend and Kelly's parents. They were going to drop of Kelly's parents and go to the cemetery.

"That was the best night of my life." Jason watched the cars drive by out his window and saw a dark black care driving extremely slow. The man in the car could barely been seen in the dark. He was dressed in all black. Jason didn't like how he was going so slow. He called Chad.

"Hey Chad it's Jason. There is this car driving extremely slow going towards Kelsi's house. I don't like it. The man was dressed in black. What should we do?"

"I think you should chill a little bit. Kelsi is going to be fine. Now can I go back to bed?"

"Chad it's only 10 o'clock?"

"I'm tired."

"Ok whatever dude. Bye."

"Bye."

**Is Jason over worked or is something going to happen. Tell me what ya'll think. Review!**


	4. He's Back

**He's Back**

Kelsi woke up in the middle of the night to a loud noise outside of the house. She ran up to the window and saw a man with a gun walking up to the door. He had dark cloths and a black car. Kelsi grabbed her cell phone and ran into her mother's room.

"Mom, he's here. We need to get out of here as fast as possible." Her mother quickly grabbed her phone and they tried to sneak out. They snuck down the stairs and headed for the back door. Kelsi looked behind her and saw the man with the gun pointed at her. Kelsi pushed her Mom out the door as the man shot. She ducked in time and the bullet missed. She ran out the door and with her mother they ran to Troy's house, since his was the closest. She started banging on the door.

"Troy it's Kels, open the door NOW!!!!!" Troy opened the door and Kelsi quickly entered with her Mom.

"What's going on?"

"He came to our house. He shot at me but missed. Troy he knows where I am. He doesn't want anyone else to see him so he'll wait for me to be alone or asleep.

"I'm going to call the police you call Jason." Kelsi nodded and called Jason. Troy's parents stood down stairs extremely confused. Troy explained to his parents what happened just as the police arrived. Kelsi's Mom was in shock, but Kelsi turned out to be really strong and brave. She was telling the other how to react and what to do, except for the police. Kelsi was very strong when she needed to be. She had just been shot at and she was taking charge. The police went to her house and told her to stay with the Bolton's for the next few days. She was going to be under a lot of security. They wanted this guy caught and they wanted Kelsi alive in the end.

"Hey Kels, lets go over to Jason's house." Kelsi nodded and they ran to Jason's house. They ran down the block and out of no where the man came. He was masked. He grabbed Kelsi and Troy punched him and grabbed Kelsi. They ran and began banging on the door. Jason's Mom came running down the stairs with Jason right behind her. Kelsi ran strait into his arm while Troy pulled out his cell phone and called the police at Kelsi's house. Jason held Kelsi as she was shaking. Her wrists were bruised.

"What happened?" Jason asked Troy.

"He attacked her at her house. She came to my house we called the police and we thought the police were right behind us as we were running over her. He came out of now where grabbed her. I punched him and here we are." Jason held Kelsi tighter. He almost just lost.

"I'm going to call Chad and Taylor."

"I'll call Gabi." Jason nodded and they both did their tasks. Kelsi took out her cell phone and called Kelly.

"Hey Kell."

"What's going on, Kels?" I detected the immediate worry in her voice.

"He attacked tonight. He came to my house and shot at me. Then I was standing outside with Troy and we thought the police were around. He grabbed me. Kels he wants me dead. He let you go because he wants me. You know that, but no one else does. I wish Tim were here. I need him and you." Kelsi said through her tears

"Kels, where are you now?"

"I'm at Jason's house. The police just arrived here. Kell, I'm scared."

"I know. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Just give me Jason's address. We were on our way to your house thank goodness you called." Kelsi gave her Jason's address and hung up. Gabi and Taylor were on their way, but no one had gotten Chad yet.

"Gosh, he's such a heavy sleeper."

"Let me try if he sees my number on caller Id he might actually answer. You called him earlier tonight he probably thinks your paranoid. Sure enough Kelsi was right he answered when she called.

"Hey?" His voice was groggy.

"Chad, come over to Jason's house right away. Taylor, Gabi, and Troy are all here. He attacked and that's all I'm saying over the phone."

"Are you ok?"

"No, no Chad I'm not."

"I'll be over in five let me tell my parents where I'll be. I have to wake them up first." Kelsi let out a little laugh. She hung up and the door bell rang. When I saw Kelly standing there I nearly started crying again. She gave me a hug and her Mom came in behind her.

"We need to talk alone." Kelsi agreed. "Can we go up stairs and be alone we need to talk." Jason nodded and the two girls went upstairs and into Jason's room.

"Kels, did anything else happen?"

"No, what I told you was it."

"You're going to have to tell them the truth." There was a long pause.

"I can't, it brings back to many horrible memories.

"This isn't the first time he's put a gun to you Kels!" She yelled. "He's dangerous. You have to stop caring." I looked at her.

"How am I supposed to so that? You were there you know who he is as well as me. Please I can't do it, at least not yet." Kelsi burst into tears again as the memories ran through her mind again.

_Tim came out of surgery and was in the ICU. Kelsi went into the room and watched him sleep. About 5 hours later he woke up._

"_Hey Tim."_

"_Hey." He had a smile planted on his face and tears rolled down Kelsi's face as she watch smile. "It's going ok. We'll find Kelly and I'll be fine. I promise." Kelsi grabbed his hand and cried. "And when I get out of here we'll go out on a date." Kelsi nodded and she smiled through her tears. Kelsi leaned towards the bed and he lifted his good arm and pulled Kelsi into a kiss. Kelsi kissed him back. She pulled away and he smiled. "You take my breath away." He closed his eyes and the machines started beeping louder. Nurses and doctors filled the room and I was push off to the side to watch them perform CPR. 15 minutes later they stopped and he was gone._

"I know what memory is going through your mind right now. It's the one that disturbs you the most."

"Yeah."

**I need 5 reviews for this chapter before I update again. The next Chapter is already written. Review if you want more.**


	5. I Promise

**I Promise**

Kelsi and Kelly came down stairs and Kelsi introduced her to everyone. They all were glad to meet her.

"I'm so glad you're here Kell."

"Me too." Jason grabbed Kelsi's hand. They all went into the living room and started talking. Jason held Kelsi on the couch and she eventually fell asleep. He brushed the hair out of her face as he watched her sleep. Everyone started talking about how scared they were once Chad showed up.

Troy explained everything and then the boys had a camp out in Jason's room and the girls slept in the living room. The guy stayed up talking some more.

"What are we going to do?" Troy looked at Jason; whose expression was blank.

"I don't know." There was no emotion in his voice at all.

"We have to do something. I hate seeing a friend like this." The guys tried to come up with a plan except for Jason. He distant himself. Something in his mind told him there was something more then to what Kelsi and Kelly were saying.

"Jason, you ok?" He nodded.

"I think there's something more then what Kelsi and Kelly are telling us." Everyone looked at Jason for a moment the nodded in agreement.

The next morning the girls slept in while the guys tried to make breakfast, but Troy and Kelsi's Mothers butted in before anything was ruined, including the house. Jason didn't want to wake Kelsi she hadn't been sleeping well lately and he could tell. He smiled as he watched her calmly breathe. Breakfast was ready and they had to wake all of them. Kelsi slowly woke up. Everyone was quiet at breakfast. Last night was scary and no one knew how to comfort Kelsi except for Kelly.

After breakfast Kelly and Kelsi wanted to go to the cemetery, but the police wouldn't allow them to. Kelsi stormed up stairs to the bathroom and locked herself in. Jason stood on the other side of the door just listening to her cry.

"Kels, come out please. I want to talk to you. Please." She opened the door and Jason threw his arms around and held as she cried some more. Jason held her tight he never wanted to let go. He didn't want to loose her.

"Baby, what else happened? What aren't you and Kelly telling us? Don't say you aren't hiding anything. I know you Kels. I can see it in your eyes. It's eating you up inside. What happened?"

"There wasn't anything. I promise Jason. I promise." He smiled and we went down stairs. Everything was so scary. We all showed up at school late and there was more then one FBI cop following Kelsi's every move. –except in the bathroom. I wouldn't do anything like that.—In gym class Kelsi couldn't focus. She was normally great in gym, but right now she was unfocused and Jason could tell.

After gym Kelsi and Jason walked to lunch together. They sat with the whole gang and all started talking about what happened. The FBI agents were stationed all around the cafeteria.

"I'm not going to get any privacy until he's dead am I?" Kelly shook her head no. She had started school today.

"Tomorrow we can go to the cemetery. I talked to the police they will be there with us, but still it's going to be an emotional day."

"I know, but I need to do it. There something I need to say." Kelsi looked at Jason and he smiled at her. Her smile made a warm sensation run up and down his spin. He couldn't help but smile. Her cheeks flushed pink as she looked away from him.

"Hey you're welcome to go to my favorite spot if you'd like." Troy whispered in his ear. A huge smile spread across his face as he looked at Kelsi.

He wrote her a note and put it in her locker. He waited for her to arrive. She walked up the stairs with the biggest smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey." She had the biggest grin on her face.

"I want to talk…" Jason interrupted her by planting his lips on hers. She kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his waits. Jason had his hands on the face pulling her closer. The only person around was Greg, on of the FBI agents. Jason pulled away to breathe and held her close.

"What did you want to tell me?" he spoke in a whisper.

"I don't remember." She whispered back before he kissed her again.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too." The bell rang and Kelsi rolled her eyes.

After school Jason and Kelsi spent all their time together laughing and talking. They smiled all day both of them.

**Kelly's POV**

Kelly smiled as she watched Jason and Kelsi talking. She hadn't seen Kelsi smile like that since she and Tim were dating.

At dinner everyone was laughing and telling jokes. Their lungs hurt from laughing so hard. Today was Kelly's birthday she turned 18, but didn't want to tell anyone that. Her birthday was three weeks late so she had to wait another year to start school. She had a late birthday obviously, but so did Jason he was already 18. Kelly went up stairs to the bathroom and Kelsi came up stairs.

"Is something wrong?" Kelly asked Kelsi.

"Yeah, I feel like the worst friend possible right now. I forgot it was your birthday. I'm so sorry Kell."

"Don't worry the best gift was already given to me. I had the best day of my life today. "

"I still feel rotten." Kelly smiled and Kelsi as the two of the walked up stairs and talked in the quest room. Kelsi was supposed to stay at Jason's house. Kelly's also had too and both Kelly and Kelsi's mother had to.

"Kell, I'm so happy right now."

"I can tell, you and Jason are going to be happy together." Kelly sighed. She felt left out. Everyone down stairs had someone to love. Taylor and Chad, Troy and Gabi, and of course Kelsi and Jason.

**Kelsi's POV**

The next morning Kelsi woke a bit depressed today they were going to Tim's grave. Kelsi got dressed and put her hair up and make up on.

"You ready?" Jason asked as she walked out.

"Not exactly." Jason smiled. They left and arrived at the cemetery10 minutes later. Kelsi waited in the car until they secured the area. Once she got the all clear she climbed out of the car and walked to Tim's grave. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw it. Kelly started talking to him.

_Tim came out of surgery and was in the ICU. Kelsi went into the room and watched him sleep. About 5 hours later he woke up._

"_Hey Tim."_

"_Hey." He had a smile planted on his face and tears rolled down Kelsi's face as she watch smile. "It's going ok. We'll find Kelly and I'll be fine. I promise. I'm going to live. I promise, Kelsi." He had tears streaming down his face now. Kelsi grabbed his hand and cried. _

"You promised! Tim you promised." Kelsi cried as she fell to her knees in front of his tomb stone. "You promised you'd live!" Kelsi cried so hard that day. It began to rain and she still knelt there crying. Jason knelt next her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

**Review please. 5 reviews until I post the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I tried to make it emotional. Kelsi promised Jason she wasn't hiding anything. What'll happened when he finds out what. Or even you find out what.**


	6. Hit and Run

**Hit and Run**

Kelsi spent the nest to days up stairs in her room. She refused to eat and everyone began to worry. Kelly didn't even know what to do.

"Kelsi, please talk to me. I'm worried. We're all worried. You haven't eaten anything in two days. You're not sleeping. Kelsi, answer me I know you can here me."

"What will eating do? What will it change? I don't need sleep. Tim died because of me. He was after me not you or Tim yet, Tim ended up dead. He's going to pay, Kell. I'm going after him and he's going to pay for what he's done." Kell smiled.

"No, you're not…" Kelly smiled. "Going without me." Kelsi smiled and hugged her friend. "How are we going to get away from everyone?"

"I don't have a clue yet. Do you think the other would be helpful or try and stop us?"

"I haven't known Jason for long, but he'd defiantly go with us and help us out. I have no clue about Gabi, Troy, Taylor, and Chad. I think we should tell them, but let's make a plan first." Kelsi nodded and they started planning. They couldn't figure out how to get past the security and how they'd survive. "Maybe, we should do it from here or your house?"

'I don't know maybe, we should just forget it. He's after me we don't have to go after him He just needs a chance to get me." Kell smiled as an idea popped into her head.

The girls kept planning and planning.

**Jason's POV**

Jason walked up stairs and heard the girls giggling and talking. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jason opened the door and saw the two girls lying on the floor obviously they had just had a tickle fight. There faces were red from lack of air. There was a smile on Kelsi's face which Jason loved.

"Hey Kels, can I talk to you for a sec?" She nodded and walked out into the hallway.

"You want to go see a movie tonight?"

"Heck, yeah." She smiled and kissed Jason. "Thanks, Jase. I need it. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. What?"

"Could you run over to Wally-World (aka Wal-mart) and get me a chocolate bar."

"No problem anything else."

"Nope thanks." He hugged her then let her go back to her tickle fight with Kelly. He smiled and watched them play for a few moments then he went down stairs with Troy and Chad. Gabi and Taylor were at there own house trying to catch up on some sleep before school tomorrow. They had all missed a week or so of school.

"I'll be back in a few moments. I need to run to the Wal-mart for Kels. Any one want to come?"

"Nope, Chad and I were going to shoot some hoops if you don't mind. I mean we are at your house." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead I'll be out to join you when I get back. I should only be a few minutes." Jason grabbed the car keys off the counter and walked outside. Kelsi was watching him with a smile as he pulled out of the drive way. Out of no where two cars rammed into each side of the car. The car was smashed completely. He heard Kelsi scream and then black out. There was nothing. The two cars that hit him were gone.

**Kelsi's POV**

She screamed as she watched the cars hit his and ride off. It was a hit and run and no doubt it had something to do with her.

"JASON!!!!" Kelly and Jason's Mom came running out side. Kelsi couldn't move. She just stared out the window. Shock over came her body. She knew the man that was driving the car on the right. The car was impacted the most of the right side and since Jason was backing out of the driveway he was probably in worse condition then the car.

Chad and Troy soon were out front, but Kelsi still couldn't move. Moments later an ambulance showed up along with the police and the fire truck. (Yes to those who thought Fire trucks only went to fires. They go to accidents too. My Dad is a volunteer firefighter. I know these things because his pager goes off all the time.)

_Oh Lord, please, let him be alright. God in Heaven, please. You can do anything please save him. I can't bear to loose him too especially to the same person. Please, spare his life. I'd rather die then loose him._

Kelsi finally went down stairs. She was shaking and crying hysterically. Chad came up to her once she walked out the door. He held her close in a hug trying to comfort her. Troy was on the phone with Gabi and Jason was being pulled out of the car. Kelsi screamed at the sight of his mangled body. Blood poured everywhere. The ambulance pulled away and his parents were right behind it. Chad and troy waited for Gabi and Taylor to show up before heading to the hospital. She was shaking even worse now. She was so nauseas.

"How are you holding up, Kelsi?" Gabi asked as Troy carefully drove to the hospital. Kelsi didn't answer. She didn't want to answer. She was loosing the love of her life. She lost Tim and now Jason. Kelsi and Tim had a secret of there own. They had known each other since preschool, but they didn't tell anyone that. They had fun keeping it a secret. They had been separated by moving and stuff like that.

"Kelsi, you have to stay alert. You were the only witness."

"How do you know I saw anything?"

"You were frozen there staring strait at the car. You screamed before we heard the impacted. You saw the cars coming." Kelsi burst out in tears again. They arrived at the hospital and waited in the OR waiting room. Jason was already in surgery. They weren't telling anyone anything.

15 hours later the police had asked Kelsi every question possible. The surgeon came out with a glum tired look on his face.

"Please, tell me he's not dead." Kelsi barley whispered.

"He's alive, but barely. He's stable for now, but I don't know how long that'll last. He has a head injury. His legs are crushed, but there was no spinal damage or injury. His right arm is broken in several spots. We fixed that with pins. He has several broken ribs. His lungs were spared, but well have to do some more surgery in a couple days on his gallbladder and liver. Obviously we can take out the gallbladder, but not the liver."

"Is there anything we can do?" His Mom piped up.

"I'm sorry, no. He's in recovery, but as soon as he's in the ICU you may go see him." His Mom nodded. The doctor left and Kelsi fell asleep in one of the chairs. It wasn't deep or restful. She could still hear everyone around her.

3 hours later Jason had been moved to the ICU and everyone went in to see him before Kelsi. When she walked in she wasn't prepared to see what she walked in and saw. Wires and tubes were everywhere. He looked so pale. Bandages were all over his head and chest.

"OH Jase." She burst out crying as she walked up beside the bed and sat down. She cried as she held his hand and rubbed her thumb against it. "I love you, Jason. I'm not afraid to say it anymore. She looked over on the desk. Something that had been in his pocket in the accident.

**Please Review. I need a boost of confidence. Please, I need 8 reviews for this chapter or I might delete the story. If you like it please review.**

**I keep reading stories with over 200 reviews. None of my stories have that many. Please review.**


	7. An Early Wedding Present

**An Early Wedding Present**

Kelsi had been so worried and scared. She had forgotten her own birthday. Today she turned 18 and here she was in a hospital room praying her boyfriend would wake up. She looked at the small black velvet box on the side table next to his bed. Her curiosity was growing stronger the longer she sat there. She picked up the small box and looked at it for a moment. She slowly opened it. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a diamond ring.

"Oh Jase!" She burst out crying. They loved each other and talked about having a life together once all this was over, but they never made it official or anything. "I love you."

"I…love you too." Kelsi looked up at Jason. His eyes were still closed.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"I hurt absolutely everywhere." Kelsi wiped the tears away from her eyes. She put the box down and looked at his bruised and beaten body.

"They're going to pay, Jason. I don't care anymore. I won't pity him. I want him caught and I want him dead."

"Why would you pity him?" Kelsi sighed.

"There's something I need to tell you." Kelsi explained everything to Jason. **I'm not telling you guys exactly what's going. I'm not going to explain it to you. At least not yet. Muhahaha! **

Kelsi sat there with Jason for a few hours. His parents had come in and visited along with the others. Kelsi couldn't bear seeing him in so much pain.

That night Kelsi sat in the hospital with Jason. He was asleep and she sat in the chair next to him asleep.

_Kelsi sat in the park alone; her two best friends were gone. Kelly had been kidnapped and Tim had just died. She sat alone in the darkness crying. She didn't want anyone to be near her right now. _

"_Hello." Kelsi looked up at the sound of his voice._

"_What do you want?" She looked up at his evil glare._

"_You know very well what I want, Kelsi." He chuckled. "How long do you think you can out run me? Eventually I'll catch up." He smiled. Kelsi stood up. _

"_Why do you want me dead?" Kelsi clenched her fists. "Why did you have to kill him? Where is Kelly?" He growled._

"_Kelly is fine, a bit shaken up, but fine. She's with the police now. Don't worry she doesn't know who I am. Only you do." He charged towards Kelsi and she ran. He had a knife in his hands. Kelsi ran, but tripped over a tree root. She put out her wrists to stop the fall. Her wrist broke and she screamed. Quickly turning to find him standing right behind her. He bent down and put the knife to her neck._

Kelsi bolted awake. Sweat rolled down her face. She was panting hard.

"It's ok, baby, it was just a dream." Jason's eyes were looking right into hers.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." He sighed.

"You didn't wake me. I wasn't really sleeping. I pretended to so you wouldn't feel obligated to stay awake. I've been watching you the past thirty minutes in your sleep." Kelsi sighed. It was him. It was the night he'd taken Kelly and killed Tim. All the stuff that happened in her dreams really did happened once. They were just flooding memories. "I assume you already found what was in the box. Could you hand it to me?" He sat up as I grabbed the box. "Kelsi Nelson, will you marry." Tears of joy flooded her eyes.

"Yes, yes Jason I will." She gently leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back and it lasted until both of them were lightheaded and out of breath. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Kels."

The next day Kelsi went to school with the diamond ring on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. Kelsi hadn't told anyone they were engaged yet and neither did Jason. They wanted to see if anyone noticed the ring and sure enough Gabi and Taylor did.

"Oh my goodness! When did he ask you?"

"Last night. We're going to wait for everything to be over then start planning a wedding." Gabi and Taylor congratulated her then they all went over to the hospital afterwards. Jason had assignments and homework to do. The teacher didn't want him falling behind in school. They wanted him to graduate with the rest of the class. Jason and Kelsi worked on homework together. Kelsi drove home that night. The police had left and weren't her body guards anymore. It scared her, but she was relieved to have them gone. The roads were empty and quiet. Kelsi turned the corner carefully and then drove the speed limit all the way home.

A Few weeks later Jason was out of the hospital and things were calming down. No one knew where he was or what he was planning, but he hadn't been spotted since the accident. Kelsi walked into the house and went upstairs to her room to do some homework.

After her homework she decided to go to Jason's house and see if he wanted to start planning for the wedding. She was growing impatient. Not with Jason, but with the man who wanted her. Jason, Kelly, and Kelsi all knew who it was, but they didn't tell anyone. Kelsi was going to, but knew he'd attack before she could. She knew he was stalking her. She just had that gut feeling someone was watching her. She walked down the street. No one was out and the street lights were busted. She walked alone in the dark. The feeling someone was following her grew. She turned to see him standing there. He stood there with a metal bar in his hands. He gripped it like a base ball.

"We meet again, Kelsi."

"What are you going to do to me?" He smirked.

"It's a surprise. A late birthday present."

"You almost killed my fiancé on my birthday!" He smiled.

"Oh you too are engaged now. Congrats! Here's your wedding present." He walked towards her. Raising the bar Kelsi stood her ground. She didn't care if she ended up in the hospital or dead. She didn't want to lead him to Jason's house. "I suggest you run, squirt."

Kelsi took a step back as he raised the bar. He began beating her. She felt her ribs crack and every bone the metal bar hit. It wasn't a hollow bar. It was solid metal. He punched her in the face repeatedly. The taste of blood filled her mouth. He started beating her with the bar again.

_I love you, Jason, know that._

She felt a one more beating, but her body ached so much she couldn't tell where it hit. She blacked out moments later.

**Jason's POV**

Jason sat in his room when the phone rang.

"Hello, Jason, could you send Kelsi, home."

"Kelsi's not here Mrs. Nelson." Jason heard her gasp at the other end.

"She left for your house nearly 5 hours ago. Did she arrive and leave?" Jason pulled out his cell phone.

"No, I'm going to look for her now. Call the police!" Mrs. Nelson hung up then Jason called Chad.

"Hey, man we have a problem. We can't find Kelsi. She was on her way over here, but never arrived. Call Troy, Gabi and Taylor. I'm going to look for her. You're welcome to join me."

"Got it." Jason was already out the door on his way to hopefully find Kelsi.

**Is she going to live? What's going to happen? Yes, all of this could happen in reality, trust me. Please review.**


	8. Author's Notes

**Since people stopped reviewing. I'm getting very close to deleting the story. Just to warn you. I know some people like it, but not very many. I'm just not so great at writing Fanfics. Books are a lot easier to write. Trust me I've written three and am working on another one. I love Things Change, but not very many people do. I know a lot of people are going to get mad at me, but I don't know what to do. No one's reading my story. **

**If anyone has any advice or ideas. They are MOST welcome.**


	9. Two in One Night

**Two in One Night**

Jason walked in the park. Chad had joined him. Troy and Gabi were at the cemetery searching. No one could get in touch with Kelly or Taylor.

"She's not in the cemetery." Troy and Gabi came running down the street.

"This isn't good guys!" Jason looked at Chad. They walked around looking. They left the park and headed down the road a little ways. They saw her body. Blood was everywhere.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Jason ran up to her. Blood came from a gash on her forehead. Troy was on the phone with 911. She was badly bruised. He checked her pulse. She was still alive at least for now. Jason had just recovered from a horrible accident. His arm was still in a sling and now he knew exactly what Kelsi went through.

The ambulance arrived. They paramedic took her away quickly. Jason rode in the ambulance with them while the other had to call for a ride. They arrived at the hospital. Kelsi was taken into immediate surgery. They had to stop the bleeding in her head and internal bleeding elsewhere.

"Now, I know how she felt a month ago." Chad, Taylor, Gabi, and Troy just arrived, with Kelsi's Mom. We still couldn't get in touch with Kelly or her Mom. We waited in the waiting room.

"Jason, she's going to be fine. You were OK." Jason just looked at Chad. Taylor and Gabi were in tears. Jason took out his cell phone and tried to call Kelly. On the 4th ring she picked up.

"Hello."

"Kelly, it's Jason, we're at the hospital. Kelsi's in surgery now. She was beaten _badly_. There is a huge gash in the back on her head. There's eternal bleeding and _a lot_ of broken bones."

"Oh my gosh! I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Kell, she was on her way to my house." Jason's voice cracked. He could hear Kelly gasp.

"I'll be there in 5." They hung up without another word. Jason paced the floor. 5 minutes felt like three hours. Kelly walked through the hospital's door.

"What happened?" Kelly asked as she hugged Jason.

"Don't know. We found her on the sidewalk unconscious beaten." Kelly looked at Jason.

"You're so pale. Come on let's go outside for a walk." She had a strange look on her face, but Jason knew it meant they needed to talk. He nodded and the two of them walked out of the hospital.

Once they were far enough from the hospital Kelly started talking.

"How could he do this to her? I don't get how someone can be so cruel. Jason, we have to do something. We know who he is. I can't just sit around and do nothing while my best friend is dying!" Jason nodded.

"We're the only one who know. He'll try and kill us if we tell anyone. That's defiantly not going to help." Kelly nodded. They went back into the hospital trying to think of a plan. They sat there for hours she was still in surgery. Nearly 20 hours later they came out. The doctor had a negative look on his face.

"Please, tell me she's alive. I can't live without her." Jason pleaded as the doctor walked towards him.

"She's alive, but we don't know for how long. She's lost so much blood. We might have to take some and give it to her. She's unstable and I'm sorry to say I don't think she'll ever wake up. There is brain damage even if she were to wake up it'd only be painful and she'd slowly die. She's going to have to learn everything over again. She probably won't remember anyone." Jason's heart broke. They were supposed to be married and she wasn't going to remember him. That is if she even woke up. Jason began to shake as the room began to spin. Tears hit him like bullets. He fell back onto the chair.

Troy and Chad were right by his side. Jason looked around the room for Kelly, but couldn't find her.

"Guys, where's Kelly?" Chad's eyes widened. Jason knew Chad really like Kelly, but he was dating Taylor right now, even though he wanted to break up with her.

**Chad's POV**

Chad walked outside to look for Kelly. She stood there with her fist clenched. Chad knew she was fighting tears. He looked around only to spot him. He stood there hiding behind the building with a gun pointed at Kelly.

"Chad, leave me alone and go back inside." Her voice was shaky and he could detect the fear. He just stood there motionless he didn't know what to do. "Go back inside!" She nearly yelled. Chad looked over at the man. His finger was about to pull the trigger. Chad ran over to Kell and pushed her to the as the bullet grazed his arm. Pain shot up his arm, but he didn't move until he knew Kelly wasn't hit. He pulled Kelly up and ran. Another shot rang out and hit Chad in the leg. He fell to the ground and looked at Kelly.

"Go inside!" she had tears running down her face.

"No, I won't leave you!"

"KELL GO NOW!!!" Kelly stood up with tears in her eyes. Chad watched her run into the hospital. The man walked up to him and just glared before he aimed the gun again.

"Why would you do this?" Chad looked up at the man. His expression had anger written all over it. His eyes filled with hatred.

"You are not in a passion to be talking." The man growled. Chad shook with fear as the man put his finger on the trigger. "I need you to go in there and shoot her. Let everyone know it was you and then give me back my gun."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"I'll kill your little girl friend if you don't." _Oh boy, I'm in trouble._

"Why don't you kill me instead?" The man looked at him for a moment.

"Not a bad plan."

**Troy's POV**

Kelly came running into the hospital with tears pouring down her face. She ran right into Jason's arms.

"He shot Chad!!! He's here and he shot Chad. Chad told me to run at first I didn't listen, but…" Jason pushed Kelly into the chair as he and Troy ran outside. They were out not two seconds before the sound of gunshots rung in their ears.

**Ooooh gunshots plural. Is Chad Danforth dead and will Kelsi wake up! What's going to happen? Hehe I love cliff hangers it keeps people reading. I think… Anyway I can't wait to write the next chapter. Please review.**


	10. Christmas Eve

Kelsi Nelson woke up in her bed to the sound of gunshots. Pain rushed through her head and every bone in her body. She didn't remember how she got there. All she could remember was two names Jason and Kelly, but that was it. She didn't even know who they were. She didn't even know where she was.

"You're awake. That's great. Do you know who you are?" Kelsi looked at the doctor as he sat down next to her bed with a clip board in his hands.

"I'm Kelsi Nelson." The doctor smiled.

"How old are you, Kelsi Nelson?"

"I'm 18 years old." The doctor just smiled. He wrote a few things down then looked back up at Kelsi. Another gunshot rang out and the doctor looked out the window. His face paled as he ran out of the room. "What's going on?" Kelsi forced herself to sit up. Her head spun and pain shot through her body. She struggled out of bed to the window wincing in pain with every step. She looked out the window and saw two familiar men standing outside. Memories ran through her mind. She struggled out of her room.

"You must go back to your room, Kelsi!"

"No, I don't remember who he is, but I know he's my friend. It's right there in my mind, but I can't figure it out. That man that just shot my friend is the one who did this to me. I have to go down there and help him"

"How are you going to help him, Kelsi, if you can't even help yourself?" Those words stung as more memories of her enemy ran through her mind. She just kept walking down the hallway with pain in every step. She got to the elevator and another shot rang out. She quickened her pace. She didn't care about the pain she needed to help her friend. She looked down at her bruised only to find something she never expected. She looked at the most elegant diamond ring in the world.

"_I assume you already found what was in the box. Could you hand it to me?" He sat up as I grabbed the box. "Kelsi Nelson, will you marry." Tears of joy flooded her eyes._

"_Yes, yes Jason I will." She gently leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back and it lasted until both of them were lightheaded and out of breath. "I love you, Jason."_

"_I love you too, Kels."_

Tear hit her fast and hard. She remembered everything now. Well mostly everything. There were a few things still forgotten.

Kelly stood breathless and Kelsi hobbled out of the elevator.

"Kelsi!" She looked up with tears in her eyes. Kelsi walked right past her and walked outside. Jason and Troy stood motionless as Chad stood up with the gun in his hand. He had blood pouring from his leg and arm.

"Chad!" All three of them turned and looked at her standing there. Jason ran up to her, but just stared. "Kelsi brushed past him and ran up to Chad who fell to the ground holding his arm. Kelsi winced as she bent over and helped him up. She glanced at the man who was breathing hard with his eyes closed. Troy and Jason helped Chad inside while Kelsi walked right behind him.

"I'll be right there." Kelsi picked up the gun and looked at it for a moment. "I have the right to do this you know that right." Kelsi looked at the man who now looked back at her. "Tell me why. Explain why you want me dead!"

"You're my daughter not that creep your mother married a month after she got pregnant with you. Yes your Mom made a mistake. She wouldn't let me see you. She didn't even tell you about me." Kelsi sat on the ground and looked at him.

"You're wrong. She told me everything about you. She told me how she loved you so much, but couldn't marry you, because you were 17 and she was 18. Her parents forced her to get married to that creep. She told me everything about you." He was now in tears.

"Kelsi, I'm sorry. I killed one of your friends and nearly killed you. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me."

"Dad, I forgive. I can't completely accept you yet but I forgive you and if you ask God he will to."

"How could God accept me again?" Kelsi sighed.

"Because he loves you. He really would accept you even after everything you've done. I'll pray with you." Kelsi prayed with her father and then closed her eyes in pain. It was all catching up with her.

"I'm sorry." Kelsi looked at her Dad. He was bleeding really bad now.

"I'm going to go get a doctor, don't move." He laughed.

"Don't worry I wont go anywhere." She smiled and walked back into the hospital. Chad sat in a chair on crutches. He didn't need a sling, only stitches in his arm. She sent a doctor and nurse outside they wheeled him in. Kelsi ran up to the bed and grabbed her father's hand before they rushed him to the back.

"I love you, Daddy, remember that." Kelsi backed away as she felt people's eyes digging into her back. Tears struck her eyes as she fell to the ground in pain. Jason ran up to her and helped her over to a chair. She had her eyes closed shut and her teeth were clenched tight.

"You need to get back to your room." Jason tried to help her up, but she didn't budge. She didn't have tears and she looked relaxed. Jason looked astonished. He looked at his beautiful fiancé just sit there. She had a smile on her face.

"Everything is perfect on the best Christmas Eve ever." Everyone smiled with all the worry they had forgotten about Christmas. Kelsi looked up at Jason. He had tears in his eyes. Kelsi's Mom had always had to work on Christmas and her step-dad just left them. She's never gotten a real Christmas gift, because something always went wrong with the family or she was away. Jason smiled as he kissed her.

"There is only one thing that could make tonight better."

"What's that?" Kelsi smiled.

"Do you want to get married tonight?" Kelsi's eyes widened in joy. She desperately wanted to be married right away. Kelsi wrapped her arms around Jason. The Chapel in the hospital was empty when they walked in. The priest had been expecting them. Jason had planned this. Kelsi didn't have a wedding dress.

Kelsi Nelson slowly walked down the aisle. Jason waited at the end smiling. Kelsi smiled. They said there vows and Kelsi had tears of joy running down her face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jason took Kelsi in his arms and kissed her. Kelsi walked back to her room in the hospital. Her husband spent the rest of the night with her.

"We're married. Your Dad's been caught and now we can live happily." Kelsi smiled as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I love you my wife."

"I love you my husband."

**The End**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed the story. I know it's short, but I needed to end it. It just seemed to drag on. Please Review and tell me if you want a sequel**


	11. Author Notes 2

**If anyone has any ideas for the Sequel to Things Change they are most welcome. My mind is blank. One of the Books that I wrote, actual books, is taking a lot out of me. I'm editing and adding knew scenes. It's Christian fantasy, but any way it's taking a lot of my time and my brain is fried. I'm trying to publish it so… It takes A LOT of work.**

**God Bless**


End file.
